LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series Season 1 1
Careful... spoilers! This page may contain spoilers with plot and/or ending details about stories which may not have yet been published or broadcast. Adaptation is the first episode of ''LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series''. It will be released in on 2017. Characters Featured character(s) ''' * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ''(First appearance): Played by Benspider Supporting characters * Aunt May Reilly ''(First appearance) '' * Benjamin Parker (in a picture) ''(First appearance) '' * Gwendolyn Stacy ''(First appearance) '' * Harry Osborn ''(First appearance) '' * Edward Brock ''(First appearance) '' * Flash Thompson ''(First appearance) '' * Liz Allan '(First appearance) * Norman Osborn (First appearance): Played by Benspider * Dr. Otto Octavius (First appearance): Played by Benspider Antagonists * The Vulture (Adrian Toomes) (First appearance): Played by Benspider * William Baker (First appearance) '' * MacDonald Gargan ''(First appearance) '' * Alexander O'Hirn ''(First appearance) *Mr. Big (First appearance): 'Other Characters ' * Professor Aron Warren (First appearance) * Sally Avryll (First appearance) * Randy Roberston (First appearance) * Kenny Kong (First appearance) * Glory Grant (First appearance) Locations * Earth-616901616 ** New York City *** Midtown High school *** Queens **** Parker's house *** Osborn's residence *** Oscorp building Plot The episode opens inside the Oscorp building. Inside an elderly inventor called Adrian Thoomes proposes his idea for an armored electromagnetic winged exoscheleton that allows the wearer to fly and control each wing for a variety of effects to Norman Osborn the CEO of Oscorp. Osborn observes his specs for the device and ridicules him before forcing him to leave. He then informs Dr.Otto Octavius to modify the specs to create project Tech-flight. Otto then asks weather they will give Thoomes his credit and Osborn tells him that he should know better by now. Six months later after stopping low life crooks William Baker and Alexander O'Hirn from robbing an ATM, the superhero Spider-Man swings away and it's reveled that he is being watched by private investigator Mac Gargan who works for the mysterious crime boss known as the Mr.Big .Big then orders Gargan to get more information on Spider-Man before taking any action on him. The scene then cuts to Spider-Man in his civilian life as nerdy teenager Peter Parker lamenting the fact that summer is over and that nothing would change at school and return to be the popular kids punching bag even if he hopes that it won't happen when he hears that his Aunt can't pay the bills due to his uncle's recent death so he decides to try to help. The scene cuts to Thoomes who reads in the Daily Bugle that Osborn has announced Techfligth to the world. He is then overjoyed until he finds that his name is absent in the entire article and that Osborn cheated him out of his deserved fame. He then calls Octavius blaming him for his condition as Otto apologizes to him before being interrupted by Norman who proclaims that their designs are different ,that Thoomes never signed any contract and that nobody will believe that an useless old man created techflight. He then calls him an old mad coot before cutting the line. Thoomes is enraged and puts on the flying harness before proclaiming that Osborn will fear the Vilture. Peter meets his friends Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy then after talking to them about his money problems, Peter finds himself still the favorite punching bag of Flash Thompson, who roughs him due to Peter taking bad pictures of Flash.Gwen and Harry then try to console him. Meanwhile on Midtown Mr. Warren talks to Peter ,Gwen , Liz Allan and Flash after class to discuss the later two's failing grades and assigning the first two to tutor them , he also tells Peter and Gwen that he signed them up for an internship at Horizon.Liz is assigned Peter ,much to flash's dismay ,while Flash is assigned Gwen. The teacher then wishes them luck and sends Liz and Flash away. They are clearly not thrilled. Warren then tells Peter and Gwen that they are being given an internship at horizon labs in a week if they're interested. Both of them eagerly accept although Peter does it to get paid. After the announcement Peter talks with Harry. He tells Peter to go to his house after school because he wanted to talk. Peter then says the he'll swing around. Once at the Osborn's home Peter and Harry start talking.Peter mentions that he is being forced to tutor Liz Allan much to Harry's jealousy, since he has a crush on her.Harry then expresses confusion about the class they assisted and as Peter tries to explain the lights go off and they hear a scream coming from the balcony. When they go there they find Adrian Toomes wearing a winged suit of armor and grabs Norman using claws on his feet .Adrian then flies away with Osborn. Toomes declares himself the Vulture (Osborn points out that he called him a coot, not a vulture) and demands that Osborn tell the truth and apologize, something that Osborn retorts he will never do. Just as the Vulture is about to finish Osborn, Spider-Man intervenes and rescues Norman, causing the Vulture to flee and threaten to attack what Osborn holds most dear. Peter then goes back to the Osborn household for his shoes that he's left behind stealthily but instead he is found by Harry who asks him where he was during the Vulture's kidnapping of his father. Peter then makes up the excuse he was following the vulture by foot to try to help but he failed to . Peter then asks were Norman is and harry disappointingly tells him that supervising some project at Oscorp called Techflight. Peter then asks who is this vulture and Harry says some disgruntled employee as his father puts it . Peter quickly tells Harry that he needs to go get his stuff to tutor Liz Allan. Peter goes to the cafe to tutor Liz and arrives just as she was leaving. He tells her that he had an inconvenience as he removes his web shooters inconspicuously. Liz is more interested in texting Flash than what Peter is trying to teach her.Peter then looks up and sees the vulture flying towards the Osborn building once again. Peter, pursues him as Spider-Man after abandoning Liz. At night Spider-man swings to the Osborn residence to protect Norman only to remember what Thoomes said about attacking the things Norman cared about .This puts him in edge as he automatically assumes that Vulture wants to target Harry .However in his way he hears an explosion at Oscorp tower with the Vulture being behind the attack .Vulture .After a quick fight where vulture launches his magnetically controlled wing blades at spider-man , he realizes that without them the vulture can't steer so he lets him launch all of his wing blades at him trapping them in his webs. Peter then destroys the generator that allowed the vulture to still be airborne and webs him up for the police. Peter arrives home that night frustrated that almost nothing has changed for the better at school only for the worst . And to make matters worse, Aunt May has been waiting up for him. She imposes a 10 p.m. curfew before offering Peter a weatcake. Peter reflects on how disappointing his day has been, but cheers up at the fact that he's still alive, tomorrow is another day, and then he is called by Liz Allan for another tutor session which makes him happier. Script Gallery Trivia * The episode initially had an original plot but was later rewritten to be a remake of the first episode from the Spectacular Spider-Man animated series. * This episode lasts 30 minutes.5 minutes more than the regular episode. * The brief figth between Vulture and a helicopter was based on concept art for Spider-Man 4. * In the show Spider-Man's webbing has a greenish tint .This is due to the fact that the early issues of Ultimate Spider-Man also had the webbing have a greenish tint. * In the episode a Doctor Shallot is mentioned by Norman Osborn. In the comics, the character eventually donned the Vulture alias. * The episode is based on the first episode from The Spectacular Spider-Man animated series, Survival of the Fittest. Category:LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series Category:Episodes Category:LEGO Category:Spider-Man Category:Stop motion Category:Benspider Category:Scripts Category:Earth-616901616 Category:Brickfilm